A strange combo
by Pookyilicous
Summary: set 10 years or so after Renesmee was born. What troubles does the family have to face this time?


**Songfic, that i might continue later on. But I doubt i will have time, I start University on Monday. Scary stuff really.**

**This is probably gonna be the last fanfic that I do for awhile, I will try but University will make me busy.**

**Please R & R thanks guys xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

* * *

_**Half a week before the winter  
The chill bites before it comes  
And I'm a child of the pleasure  
That he brings before he runs**_

It's the last week of term, thank god for it too. I walk to the Volvo, I want to run and get out of here. But I hold my slow pace and pull out my keys when I reach the door. Throwing my stuff onto the seat next to me, I get in and relax; no horrid smells, no people staring at me; it was bliss. But not for long, someone knocks at the window, I turn to see my mom standing there holding her books in her arms. As I roll down the window I smile and try to stay calm, "Hey mom, did you have a good day?"

She shakes her head. "Not really Renesmee, you going home or going to see Jacob?"

"Jacob," Bella nodded and headed for her car.

Making my way to Jacob's didn't take long, and as I pulled up I saw him run from the house, my lips smile as I see Paul and Embory chase him. Moving to the porch I sit and sigh; smelling the fresh clean air patting my belly unconsciously. Hearing a noise, I open my eyes to see black ones staring at me. "Nessie! Are you ok? You look perky" I nodded

"I'm fine" my heart twisted painfully at the thought and I swallowed down the bile that rose in my throat. _I have to go talk to dad!_

_**He sits behind a desk of mahogany  
He whispers dreams into my ear  
And though I've given him his empire  
He delivers me my fear**_

"You're what?" his face angry

"Please dad, calm down!"

"What were you thinking Renesmee, you're mother will be furious"

"I know, but it's senior year, I've completed my education, this need not be known by anyone here"

"That's not a good enough reason, have you told Jacob?"

"No, not yet..." I faltered a blush evident on my cheeks

"Damn, Renesmee this is irresponsible of you."

"I know dad, I didn't mean for it happen." Tears escape my eyes.

"Renesmee, please don't cry" his arm wraps lightly around my shoulders.

_**The unicorns are riding high  
Powerful in coats of white  
I turn to look and burn my eyes  
I carry on, I carry...  
All the weight of empty promise  
As I stand swallowed by the light  
Flickering above the highway  
I hold my head and know the streets are mine tonight**_

Jacob looks at me with shock, "How did this... Nessie, are you sure?"  
I nod solemnly and sink into the chair, "I'm so scared Jacob, I'm sorry I didn't tell you first but I needed to make sure. Dad and Grandpa know about it now, Grandpa made sure, made me do another pregnancy test. I'm pregnant Jacob, with your child; half shape shifter and half vampire/human." I start crying and he sits next to me wrapping his arms around me.  
"Sshhh Nessie, we will work this out ok?" When I turn to smile, he presses his lips on mine.

* * *

_**The vampires are growing tired  
The coats of white all turn to red  
My heart burns with desire  
I carry on, I carry on**_

"Bella! We have a problem" I stop drinking from the dear I had just caught and run to Edward. "Edward, why are you here? What's wrong?"

"Renesmee is pregnant," he whispers into my ear.

"Bella?" My eyes are wide, and my mouth agape. "Bella, please say something" he kisses me forcibly and I awake from my shock. My heart and body burn with desire as I look into his eyes. The passion _never dies even after 10 years. _"What are we going to do?"

_**The unicorns are riding high  
Powerful in coats of white  
We turn to look and burn our eyes  
I carry on, I carry  
The vampires are growing tired  
The coats of white all turn to red  
My heart burns with desire  
I carry on, I carry on  
I carry on  
I carry on  
We carry on**_

My white skin sparkles brightly in the sunlight; I look out to watch my daughter playing with her children. Twins celebrating their first birthday, Christine and Alexander Black, my grandchildren. It seems so unreal. My eyes burn with unshed tears, tears I can never cry again. They are happy tears, I feel so complete and as Edward wraps his arms around my waist, I feel overwhelmed with happiness. "You need to hunt Bella,"

Seeing the flash of white, the chase is short lived. My teeth sink into the wild horse, blood trickling down its neck. As I drink my fill, my mind wonders to Charlie and Rene, _10 years is a long time. Moreover, they are both technically great grandparents and I am a grandmother myself. I feel so old, but I look so young, since I have not aged since Renesmee was born. Renesmee's growth has slowed to a near normal rate after a year and finally stopped 4 years ago and she now looks about 20. I keep thinking; I look younger than my daughter does. Which makes me smile just a little; I have always had this thing over looking old._ My thoughts came to a sudden holt when a hand touched my shoulder, I stiffened and smelt the air quickly relaxing when I realised it was Edward. I'd completely drained the animal at my feet. He helped me to my feet and licked at my lips, smiling at the sight of honey coloured eyes I leant forward and kissed him passionately.

"So How's grandpa today?" she smirked wickedly

"Oh god that makes me sound old Bella, Don't call me that!"

"Chris and Alex will be calling you that soon enough my love, you've got to remember that,"

"I know," he sighed and laid his head on my shoulder

"Do you know what they will become? Half shape shifter half vampire/human, it's an odd mix considering what that they can kill each other."

I felt him shake his head, and kissed his ear, breathing gently down his neck.

"You didn't think of this when they were born?" he asked quietly

"Yes of course I did, but It's time to start planning ahead for them both."

He sighed heavily "I know"

* * *

**Hey Guys, I hope you enjoyed, please review (you do still get welsh cakes btw) :D**

**Pooky xxx **

**Thanks for reading it :)  
**


End file.
